swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Istive Waue
hahahahaha this isn't done yet enjoy the picture and my disconnected, poorly written backstory Istive Waue, also known as Deation the Bloodletter, in honor of his deceased lover, and alternatively as Vich's Nightmare and Kinslayer, he became known for multiple horrendous acts in his time as a bounty hunter, and his escapism and genuine animosity to the sith. Not affiliated with either the Jedi or Sith as friend, being indifferent to the jedi and spiteful to the Sith, he found himself prematurely treading on the path of the Grey, using his past and justifying them with a sense of neutrality. He gave up almost everything in his quest for 'true neutrality', walking away with the clothes on his back, his lightsaber, his mask, and his almost unmatched prowess in combat. He's faded into relative obscurity. Biography Early life Deasion wasn't always known to the galaxy as a Bloodletter or anyone dangerous. In his young years, he was a sickly, seemingly obedient Rattataki boy being raised by a Sithlord as a personal servant. Despite being afflicted with sickness, he was strong and bright enough to carry out tasks others could not at his age. His master did not train him in the ways of combat, rather, Deasion watched his master in secrecy. He learned to climb as nobody had ever seen, often going onto rooftops and watching his master from the overlook, possessing abilities for an eidetic memory to remember everything he had witnessed. His master genuinely grew to be interested in In Istive's future, and began to raise him as a son, his master becoming infertile in his age, he was unable to have his own child, so he grew soft with Istive's presence, a warped bond of family forming, molding Istive in his own image, his already obedient adoptive son was helpless to these philosophical teachings. He grew out of his sickness slowly, but it left him with a lingering cough. Love Istive began to learn how to construct his own saber in further secret, and he learned of his own force sensitivity when his master curiously noticed something off about him. Istive was smart and strong enough to cause a lot of harm, and it changed his master's outlook. His master took him on as an apprentice in secret, teaching him thoroughly. His master ended up being exposed for his methods, causing a lot of controversies, but nobody threatened Istive's life yet. He met with a girl by the name of Deasion. They grew indifferent, neither one truly caring for the other, until the day Deasion and Istive truly got to know one another, Deasion was an apprentice and he, by proxy, could be considered an apprentice. They were sent on an errand that ended up intertwining and causing Deasion and Istive enter a relationship. It got serious after only a few months, both being madly in love. The Kinslayer His distressed master grew unstable and angrier than ever due to the way things went, demanding Istive murder Deasion and her master. He refused, and his master placed a single hand on Istive's throat, trying to threaten him. The sound of a saber igniting later, his master's skull bounced off of the ground. Despite the controversies following his master, many were still angry and threatened to slay Istive, specifically his master's associates in the Hutt Cartel. They attempted to stab Istive in his rest, but he ran. Istive ran to Deasion, a meeting location where they discussed the future before Istive heard a saber ignite behind him. The voices of many demanding his death. They considered Deasion a co-conspirator, and they all got into heavy combat, multiple wounds on the side of Istive who was forced to flee with a mortally wounded Deasion. They flocked by a landing bay, where they were cornered. Only one choice awaited them both, die. They embraced for the last time. Istive passed out and couldn't remember what happened afterward. He woke up to be greeted by heavy torture. Backfire He overheard a conversation when they thought he was out cold, summarizing the success of 'the plot'. He learned his suffering might have been orchestrated by his torturers, his master was manipulated and it did nothing but give him the motive to begin a rampage on every sith he met. He lost his old self in between his screams of pain, and over the loss of his family by his hand. He managed to escape and steal from his captors and took whatever fits him, old robes and an old mask, with an equally aged saber. He fled, too weak to get his rage soothed at the moment, walking many miles on foot. His lover was forced into working for the sith, and he vowed to save her. Rattatak He ended up stealing a ship from a group of smugglers on the surface of the nameless planet, using it as a ground to store illicit goods, he ended up taking the pilot hostage and ordered him to take them far, far away. They ended up crashing on Rattatak, where an already wounded and pained Istive was taken in and given medical attention, but without a way to pay for it, he was put into debt and ended up becoming a Gladiator willingly. He fought to the death, killing against his own will, he was always cheered on to stab or maim. Eventually, his name was echoed on his home planet, rumors of who he was and where he was from were debated, but this got the attention of multiple Sith Warriors. With his new talents with Vibroblades, he managed to dispatch multiple and had to flee from his new home in the Rattatak arena to go elsewhere to fight, under different names, but each time he was swiftly tracked. One time he ran, he found himself among multiple others. It turned out he met with a group of force sensitives who took him in, hearing his stories. They treated him with great suspicion. Visions Seeking to prove himself to his new allies, Istive stayed with the group and would constantly put himself at risk in dangerous situations, earning him the nickname 'Bloodletter' by his allies. They never did truly embrace him or trust him, but they admired his willingness to try and prove himself. He looked deep into himself quite a bit, having time to ponder his actions, his life, and his mind. For the first time, he was able to reflect on himself. He realized he wasn't as obedient or meek as he'd like, and began to become more honorable - noticeably becoming quieter to his companions. He felt images flood into his mind and became even more withdrawn to his former allies, who questioned him frequently, as he meditated constantly on these images, learning these were visions. Not of the future, but the far past. He learned of his ancestors, the Rattataki of Vich's Acolytes, they betrayed the empire and became true sith for their lives, and it made him laugh how he'd gone on a much different path. Seeing as being a gladiator wasn't an option anymore, he took up bounty hunting, his name echo, Deation the Bloodletter, after his name as a Gladiator. Oath of Blood He finally began to stand up and fight whenever his fears came to fruition - training with his allies made him stronger. Utilizing the light side of the force more often than not, and the fact that he acted as nothing but a bounty hunter, it made many flocks to him, hiring him for work, being unaware of the trouble he brought with him. He got a reputation for bringing problems, but those desperate enough to call upon his work and his bounty hunting didn't care. He never betrayed a task and it made his work more attractive - until he was exposed as an enemy of the sith, he took it full force to fight as many sith as he could until his days were over. His rage was seethed by the memory of Deasion, and instead, he hoped to make amends with his wrongs, though he knew who he was dealing with - the Sith, and Hutt cartels. He admitted his lineage to perhaps cause some sort of seething process, but it just made him become known as Vich's Nightmare. A Battle with the Hutt Cartel He was surprised to find his allies were separated by Hutt Cartel and rival bounty hunters, his association making them all fragmented from each other, and their bounties making them highly prolific targets. He fought through many, his allies being as capable, he wasn't worried. He suffered little injury in comparison to all his previous scuffles with the sith and Hutt Cartel, and his lucky escapes from Inquisitors made him educated on how to avoid capture. He happened upon his allies, but they learned they were lured into a trap. They weren't wanted alive, and they met with a trap door and an explosion. Istive was one of the only survivors, putting the worst of the wounded down as he learned from his experience with Deasion. He realized that there wasn't much that would work, and prepared himself for a final stand when he heard rumbling from behind. Multiple Rancor entered, and he was forced to fight. Losing an arm to the jaws of a single a rancor, he finished the last few off and had to endure the pain to flee, stumbling down multiple times as multiple landmines went off afront them as a warning of things to come. They fell into a pit of bones, being lifted out and narrowly avoiding blaster fire, only 2 of them remained at this point. They both ran fast and hard, making it out alive Istive had to get a cybernetic arm. The two of them, at that point, went on their own saperate paths, blaming Istive for the events that transpired, Istive agreed silently. The Legend of Deation the Bloodletter His name deeply echoed among the Cartels and Sith now that he had faded into obscurity. There are rumors of his exploits, but nothing can be proven. Currently, he's just keeping a low profile in other words im not sure what to do next and most of this is gonna be rewritten haha im just brainstorming a mess of ideas rn Personality He went through a heavy change in his life - from impulsive to calm, from vocal to quiet, and from vengeful to forgiving. He fights viciously in contrast to his calm nature, with a good head on his shoulders he has the capacity to outwit many. He carries himself confidently, not especially optimistically or pessimistically. He believes in justice and karma especially, preaching these elements loudly. Now a peaceful person by nature, he never seems to be angered, remaining level headed at all times. While he's most definitely ambitious, he's good at holding his tongue and playing it quiet and nice to get what he wants. He's, unfortunately, however, truly cynical and quite greedy at times, being especially skilled in manipulation. While he's a good liar, he's not a compulsive liar. He speaks in a low, quiet tone. With a reputation of intimidation, it leads many to see him as someone who is not to be one to be crossed - disappearing as soon as someone turns around. Abilities and Skills Agility He's incredibly agile and fast, able to climb like a monkey and leap extremely far and high, he's also a fast runner, but he has poor stamina due to his everlasting cough. Force Istive is an incredibly skilled practitioner of force, mostly the light side of the force, he can tap into visions after meditations and utilize his incredible knowledge to fight. Trivia * He's ambidextrous, but naturally a leftie. * He isn't pure Ratatakki, genetic manipulation of his ancestors gives him some Pureblood genes. * His cybernetic right hand has only 3 fingers, his natural left has all his natural fingers, giving him a strange outward appearance. * His name is pronounced 'A-stave Wove'. Category:Characters